Mizukami Nomikami
Mizukami Nomikami (水上 能美香美, Nomikami Mizukami) is a Quincy in Karakura Town in the Human World. (Writing out Summary) Appearance Human Mizukami is always seen in his Quincy clothing, he has kind of long Black Hair, and has bright teal eyes, and a sort of bright tan skin. Personality Human Mizukami is a calm man, he mostly has a straight face, or is reading a book. When he is with his friends and they are not at school he like to have fun and joke around. But when he comes across a hollow he becomes very serious and likes to focus on killing it as quick yet as non-destructive as possible, He is always trying to make sure there are no Casualties and if there are he tries to make sure they are only on him. Mizukami likes to keep everyone safe especially those closest to him. When he is alone, he likes to be near calm water and practice with his bow, by either stinging it or shooting it, in the peace and quiet. When Mizu is at home he is normally in his room studying ways to Control his Reishi better and make his spiritual pressure grow. He also trains his Hirenkyaku (An advanced Quincy moving technique.) which allows him to move quickly and swiftly by focusing his Reishi on his feet. He also is constantly aware of his surroundings looking for a Hollow in the area trying to kill them all. Before Mizukami fights he always grabs his Quincy Cross neckless (Which doesn't even resemble a cross but a pentacle.) kisses it then forms his Bow. Mizukami is very quick when it comes to firing his bow and very accurate hence the nickname Topiche Goshuujin or "Bow Master" which was given to him by his friends. History Mizukami Discovers What He Is He was running down a dark hallway with candles lightning a path he had seen a monster with a strange mask behind him chasing him. As he ran through the hallway he finally got to a door, the door had a strange cross on it with a little slot at the center that could fit a strange looking pentacle. Since he could not open the door Mizukami turned around and decided to face the monster. Once the monster got close enough to Mizukami he closed his eyes, then as he opened them he woke up to his family all around him screaming happy birthday. His entire family was there his grandma, grandpa, mother, and father. His mother was sitting next to him on his bed holding a Cake with 7 candles. Mizukami began to wonder what was the monster in the dream, what was the cross or the pentacle. It was all to much for him to think about or even process as he was only 7. He then turned to the cake and blew out the candles thinking "I wish i knew what that dream meant or was even about. His Grandfather standing on the other side of the bed from his mother asked him "So Mizu, what did you wish for". As Mizukami began to open his mouth his mother interrupted and said "Now he cant tell or it wont come true". Everybody laughed and started going down stairs except Mizukami's grandpa. His grandpa began to reach into his back pocket and pull out a necklace. The necklace was Silver, Shiny, and looked very expensive. It had a Pentacle hanging down from it and it resembled the one in his dream perfectly. His grandfather handed it to him and said "This is gonna be your first present of two today". He then smiled and began to walk down stairs. Mizukami studied to Pentacle and began to wonder even more what everything in his dream meant. After he got dressed he headed down stairs with the dream stuck in his head thinking if his grandpa would know anything about it. When he got down his mother had gotten him a new book to read, his grandma made him his favorite cookies, and his father had gotten him a strange present. His father had gotten him a small wooden bow, it looked to have been hand crafted with a few hand crafted arrows as well. The bow was made out of oak wood as were the arrows but the arrows were flat heads. His father said when he was a child around Mizukami's age he had trained with a bow for a hobby and thought Mizukami would to. A few hours later Mizukami was out by a lake practicing with his bow. He began to think about how much he wanted to be like his father and do everything he did. While he was out he saw his grandpa and father walking through the forest. He got curious so he followed them quietly to hear what they were talking about. When he had gotten there he heard his grandfather say "Mizukami is ready to learn what he is and start training". "I agree but we should give him some time to practice with his bow to get used to the feeling" his father responded. Mizukami's grandpa then said "We can speed up the process and tell him tonight if we help him with his bow the rest of the day". His father then agreed and they started blabbering about their past. Mizukami, still following them, Stepped on a pile of leaves and his father and grandfather heard and yelled out "Who's there!". Mizukami came out from behind a tree and said "Sorry, i saw you two walking and got curious of what you were talking about". his Father asked him how much he heard and Mizukami told him. Then his grandfather stated that they go to where Mizukami was training and Continue. By the end of the night Mizukami could hit almost every target perfectly, he had power and accuracy. During their dinner Mizukami was sitting in between his Father and Grandfather then asked them quietly "What am i really, and what do i need to train for?". They then both began to tell Mizukami about Quincy's and their history. After explaining that they explained the Quincy symbol and they had described the cross in his dream. Later that night he was sitting downstairs with his Grandfather and then told him about the dream and everything. His grandfather said that the dream could have been some sort of premonition as he had never heard of anything like it before. His grandfather then stated "But, the monster in your dream is whats called a hollow." he then explained what hollows were and why souls became them. After that day Mizukami decided that for the next 13 years of his life he would train as a Quincy and study more about them and Spiritual Pressure and what not. The First Combat Training Session A few years after finding out he was a Quincy, Mizukami was out at the lake he started his training at When his father approached him "Mizukami its time we test how much you have progressed in the years". Mizukami was expecting his normal test where he must hit a certain amount of moving objects in a certain amount of time. His father took him to a place in the forest far from any towns that had almost no tree's anywhere. Mizukami began to feel very confused and asked "Where are we?". His father responded "We are going to do a Combat test to see how you fair against an actual enemy fighting back". Mizukami wondered who or what he would fight and had hoped it was something or someone strong. He then looked toward his father and saw him pull the bow off his back. Mizukami felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster. "D-Dad am i fighting you?". "Yes there has been a sudden increase in Hollows around Karakura we need you to be even more prepared now". Mizukami's father then explained that they would use their spiritual pressure to make the normal arrows have more power when they hit. He then allowed Mizukami to practice using spiritual energy in that manner. He caught on quickly and then they stood on opposite sides of the plane. His father then shouted "Begin!". Mizukami began to pull out an arrow and quickly aim and fire at his father. The arrow flew through the air at high speeds with a blue blame like aura coming off of it. His father began to move at speeds Mizukami never knew were possible. Suddenly another arrow crashed against his and his father was behind him. Mizukami began to feel nervous and frightened. His father then stated "Heh sorry i shouldn't have used Hirenkyaku". Mizukami started to feel his legs shake and asked if they could just end the session his father agreed and they left. Once Mizukami got home he immediately went into his room and went to sleep. When he woke up he went and asked his father what the Hirenkyaku was. His father explained it to him as well as many other techniques Quincy had. The few that mostly caught Mizukami's attention were Hirenkyaku, Silver Sparrow, and Ransotengai. Mizukami began to study more about these techniques and train trying to form an actual bow and arrows with his Reishi. His First Bow Coming Soon Plot Powers and Abilities Archery : The most used form of combat that Mizukami uses. Keeping distance from highly dangerous Hollows as well as using multiple attacks quickly on multiple enemies, gives him a great advantage offensively and defensively. Hirenkyaku : An advanced Quincy moving technique, allows Mizukami to make high speed movements by moving on the flow of his reishi formed below his feet. Blut : Another advanced Quincy ability that gives Mizu inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making his reishi flow into his blood vessels he increases his attack and defense power dramatically. This skill is significantly dangerous but when used, the two forms(Offensive and Defensive) are used completely differently so he can only be completely defensive with it or completely offensive. more coming soon. Weapons Kojaku : A Quincy's unique spirit weapon which us in the form of a bow, is formed by gathering Reishi in Mizukami's Cross when held in his right hand. The arrows that Mizukami releases are also made of reishi. He uses this for a range weapon against hollow. Spirit Sword : A very rare weapon, rarely seen used by a Quincy, when Mizukami uses his Seele Schneider, he can use it to form a sword or sabre.(Similarly to the way Uryu does in the anime) Heilig Pfeil : They are the primary attack used by Quincy. Mizukami can for these by collecting Reishi, absorbing Reiryoku from an opponent, or gathering spirit energy. These are the Projectiles Mizukami shoots out of his Kojaku. Trivia Quotes Battles & Events